


2 goths and a dumbass except theyre all goth and they're all dumbasses

by jukebonks



Category: Cars (Movies), Depeche Mode, The Cure (Band)
Genre: M/M, fucking greasy gay goths break into a shit mall in shit bay county, lightning mcqueen gets shot in his car dick 20 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukebonks/pseuds/jukebonks
Summary: fuckin uhh





	2 goths and a dumbass except theyre all goth and they're all dumbasses

one morning on a bright sunny summer morning during summer it was raining and dark. so little bitch baby whos formally known as smokey the bitch baby invited his friends dave gahan and robert smith to his hous.e of course his freinds are as goth as he was because smokey is known for having greasy gay hair and hating preps and jocks  
so dave and robert showed up on their clown motorcycle to shove chicken nuggets in their pockets for later because theyll need the energy for their goblin plans. "hop on dumb bitch." dave said as robert stood there and glared at a squirrel who looked at him too much  
so smoky and the crew fucked off to Gay Street Mall which had closed down like 69 days ago and robert pulled a whole ass sledgehammer out of his comically small clown backpack and fuckedd the locks on the door to smithereens. then dave punched the broken door a lot more because he does whatever he wants  
robert stepped through the fucked up door with his lipstick smeared all over his greasy rat face anddave said hey fucker lets go climb something. so they did  
soon as smorkey found something to climb he said hey robert smith you little fuck let's make out over here" and then they made out for like 40 minutes while dave petted some rats he found. that's just goth culture babey Then after that robert borrowed daves eyeliner and drew lightning mcqueen having car sex on a wall.  
the mall gods of ass tit county saw that some dumb fucking goths were vandalizing their scared grounds. to punish them they brought the liquidating mqcqueen drawing to life  
stoney was the first to notice that car was in mall he told robot smith that liquor machines was in real life but it was too late. the gay sexy car had alsready drove over dave and now dave killed  
then lighting looked at the 2 remaining goth motherfucks with a steamy look of pure disgruntlement. mikey pulled out a gun adn shot that fucker down like 20 times in the dick and then they .went over to where dave got hit by car and said what if dave back and then they picked up the dave and went to the wizard tower located 12.8 miles away. it was a long away but fortunately smoker pulled his gay hood down revealing he was actually sonic and they ran over there in like 2 second  
the wizards of the shit bay county wizard council bought dave back to life. he said "holy shit dudes!!!!!!!!!!!!! lets fuckin eat these chicken nuggetsi found in my pocket!!"!! so then they did and it was sexy  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> fuck the government


End file.
